DxG oneshot
by daryldixonrules
Summary: One shot. It's been a year since Gwen and Duncan met. They organise an evening picnic at their special place. No-one can deny the chemistry they have as they laugh and joke around. Although that night finishes with a happy ending. Maybe not the cliché 'I love you' but a small, little happy turn to possibly more than friends? It's definitely a night to remember.


It was a beautiful starry night, two best friends were on their way to their 'special' place. The top of a secret hill, hidden in the forest. They had discovered this place by accident but that's another story.

It had been a year since the two met and they both decided to have a picnic under the stars, at their special place. The forest was silent with the exception of owl hoots and crunching of the autumn leaves that lay on the ground. The peace was interrupted by a laughing boy and girl. Their smiles were genuine and extremely happy as they made they way to the hill. The punk was holding the picnic basket, insisting that he was the gentleman and the goth should let him be chivalrous for once instead of doing things by herself. It took a lot to convince the stubborn goth but the eyes of her best friend could make her do anything.

The hill was an easy climb as they raced each other up. Their smiles and laughs made the stars twinkle brighter in the sky. They both touched the old oak tree at the same time.

"I win!" The girl yelled

"Are you sure? Cuz I'm pretty sure I won!" The boy replied

"How sure are you?"

"100%"

"You know that I really won, Duncan"

"Nope cuz I did" The boy, Duncan, said

"I thought you were going to be a chivalrous gentleman tonight"

"Ah yes my dear Gwen," He said putting the basket on the floor "But a gentleman, such as I, must tell the truth even if the maiden cannot accept it" Gwen giggled and crossed her arms. "Is the fair maiden not agreeing?" Duncan teased

"Of course not! Thy knight in shining armour is not admitting thy truth!" Gwen said, playing along. "Maybe thy knight should convince thy fair maiden" Duncan then started to run towards her and caught her behind her waist and started to spin her around. Gwen's shrieks of laughter filled the night air.

"Duncan! Put me down!"

"Now?"

"Yes now!" And with those two words, Duncan let go and Gwen plopped on the ground with a loud thud. "You forgot about gravity,Gwen " The goth just glared at him and held her arm up, signalling for him to help her. Duncan took Gwen's hand but before he could get her up, she yanked him down. Duncan fell right next to Gwen.

The two best friends just lay there and laughed. "C'mon let's eat the picnic! I'm starving!" Duncan said laying out the food. Gwen chuckled at his eagerness and soon they were both munching away, occasionally throwing grapes at each other's mouth.

* * *

"Isn't the sky just so beautiful tonight?" Gwen said, leaning against the tree. "It sure is" Duncan replied, standing next to her. Gwen turned to face him and smiled.

"Listen Duncan, tonight has been the best night of my life and I want you to know that I think you're amazing" The punk smiled back at his best friend. They both took a step forwards and looked into each other's eyes. Duncan placed his hands on her arms as they both started to lean in.

**BRIIING!**

Startled, they both jumped away and Gwen fumbled looking for her phone. "It's a text from my mom, she wants me to come home soon"

"Why don't we go now? I'll walk you" Duncan offered. Gwen bit her lip and nodded. Duncan grabbed the now empty picnic basket and they both started to make their way to Gwen's house.

* * *

"Thanks again Duncan" Gwen said. They were both on her front porch and it was time for them to part.

"Hey no problem! I had fun"

"Me too, we should do this more often" Duncan nodded and Gwen gently kissed his cheek before going inside and closing the door. The punk was left there stunned but quickly regained himself, chuckling. He started his way home and looked up to Gwen's window where he saw a goth looking back at him, waving with a light tint of pink on her cheeks. Duncan waved back before tearing his eyes away from the window and walking home.

The girl closed her curtains and smiled to herself, knowing she would never forget this night. Little did she know, the boy was thinking the same thing.


End file.
